Fragile Beauty
by wolfvonbiele93
Summary: Ryou's feeling down because his 'friends' are ignoring him again. He feels as if no one wants him around. However, when he returns home after school, the most unexpecting person shows him how wrong he is. oneshot! lemon!


Hi, guys! I decided to try to get over my fear of writing lemons and wrote this one. Hope you like it!

Warning: YAOI! Don't like, don't read. It's that simple!

Pairing: Tendershipping (BakuraxRyou)

//Yami to Hikari//

/Hikari to Yami/

"Blah" normal talking

Disclaimer: in profile!

**Fragile Beauty (edited version) **

The wind whips through the air of the small city of Domino. The cold air buffets a small boy as he walks down the streets, his eyes glued to the road beneath his sneakered feet. He pulls his collar up to block the wind from his neck, and the hood is pulled over his long mane to keep it from being whipped around. Leaves crunch beneath his feet; it must be fall. He stuffs his cold hands into his jacket pockets. The look on the young boy's face was enough to make the coldest heart clench in sympathy. His brown eyes were clouded in sadness, small beads of water gathering at the edges. He turns the corner towards his house. Why did the others ignore him so much? Was he really that insignificant? Today at school, the others had gathered in their normal little group, and he had had to be the one to talk them first. It was always like that. They never went out of their way to make him feel welcome, although everyone still thought they were _so_ nice. How could really think Yugi was still as innocent if he was so mean as to completely ignore him? The only person who was even around him for very long was his yami, and he still felt as if Bakura was doing it because he had to. That thought alone was enough to send Ryou's tears over the edge and down his cheeks.

Not long after the yamis got their bodies, Yugi and Malik got together with their yamis and sent Ryou into a world of jealousy, for he knew that there was no way that the sexy, rough, and _dangerous_ man he had for a yami would ever go for someone as weak as him.

Not far ahead of him lies his house, a simple, two-story townhouse that was painted a pure white, quite like the males who inhabited it.

Ryou steps wearily into the house, tossing his bag near the door. He sighs and slips his shoes off and places them on the mat. He couldn't shake the depressed feelings welling up inside him; he honestly didn't want to think about the Yugi-tachi or rejection, but he couldn't help it. He gently rubs his right arm dejectedly with his left and looks around the foyer. To his surprise, all the lights are off, even though he can sense Bakura's presence in the house.

In front of him, although he didn't know it, a young man watches the look on his hikari's face switch from sadness to confusion to fear. His hikari seemed to be practically squirming in fear as he looked around for him. He frowns slightly. He had felt Ryou's sadness before he had even walked into the house. He was sure it had something to do with the stupid pharaoh and his midget. They were always making his hikari feel so sad and alone. If he had his way, he was going to change that. Besides, making his hikari squirm in pleasure would be so much better than in fear.

"B-bakura?" Ryou calls nervously into the darkness. Suddenly, he is thrown and held back against the wall by a pair of hands. A squeak escapes him as he feels his body make contact with the hard wall and a harder body pushes him further against it. A heated mouth presses against his, making his open in shock. The attacker's tongue takes advantage of his open mouth forces its way through parted lips. To his surprise, it begins to map out his mouth heatedly. He flushes in embarrassment and begins to struggle against the man who was kissing him. He could tell it was a man because his erection was digging into the shallow of his hip.

// Hikari, quit struggling. // a familiar voice growls in his head.

/ Bakura? / He says back in surprise.

Since when does his yami want to be this close to anyone? He seemed to hate contact before…Strong hands grip his hips, hoist them up and coax them around the waist in front of him. Bakura's thumbs move to the inside of Ryou's legs and begin to stroke _near _his manhood, but not the organ itself. Ryou couldn't stop himself from moaning weakly, earning a smirk from Bakura that he could feel against his lips. His tongue gently massages Ryou's, which lifts of its own volition and strokes back much more shyly, now that he was sure who his attacker was. Bakura groans in approval and moves his hands to lift his hikari's hips so that they were pressed firmly against his. He begins a steady rhythm, grinding his hips against Ryou's. The shy boy moans loudly every time their crotches connect, encouraging his yami to grind harder. When the need for air gets too dire, Ryou grips his shirt and pushes against his chest.

/ Air, please… / Ryou whimpers mentally. Bakura grabs his hands and pins them above their heads and he pulls away to breathe. Both of them are left panting, although Ryou's are broken by breathy moans, because Bakura hadn't stopped his pace with his hips. He smirks and grind harder, relishing in the cry that escapes the smaller male. Bakura bends and latches his mouth to Ryou's neck, nipping and biting the junction between his neck and shoulder. Ryou moans softly, tilting his head unconsciously to allow him better access. Ryou's eyes flutter shut at the sensation. Bakura's hands go lower and sneak under the hem of Ryou's shirt, caressing his stomach lightly. He moves upward and tweaks Ryou's nipples, earning another soft cry from Ryou. His thumb nail scrapes over the appendage, causing him to gasp in pain and pleasure. His body arches into his yami's touch, just as Bakura bites down on a particularly sensitive pot on his neck. Bakura chuckles mischievously, playing with the buckle on Ryou's pants. He unfastens it deftly, slipping his hand into his hikari's pants.

"Nng!" Ryou cries as Bakura takes a rough hold of his most intimate area and begins to pump ruthlessly. Ryou's hips buck impulsively into the touch.

"Do you want more?" He growls lowly in Ryou's ear. Ryou nods furiously, whimpering with need when he stops. Ryou looks up at Bakura with pleading, confused eyes. Bakura leans forward, his breath on Ryou's ear, making him shiver.

"Say it." Bakura commands.

"Please, I-I want more." Ryou murmurs shyly, ducking his head and allowing his bangs to cover his flaming face. A rough hand forces Ryou to look and lock eyes with Bakura's. Bakura smirks at the adorable flush that covered his hikari's face and the glazed look in Ryou's eyes. Bakura was sure that no one had made Ryou feel this way before.

"Since you asked…" Bakura purrs, moving down on his knees in one fluid motion, his eyes never leaving his hikari's. Ryou marvels at how gracefully Bakura had done so, like a snake with its prey. Bakura pulls Ryou's zipper down with his teeth. He smirks as he sees the bulge in Ryou's pants get bigger. He smirks and hooks his thumbs in Ryou's belt loops and tugs, taking Ryou's boxers with them. Both items hit the floor, letting Ryou's need spring free. The hikari shivers as the cold air hits him. Bakura looks up at Ryou and smirks slightly, before bending forward and blowing lightly on the tip. Ryou gasps in shock as his member twitches in response. Bakura throws Ryou's legs around his shoulders for better access and experimentally licks the underside of Ryou's length, making the little male emit a strangled moan. As he rounds the tip, licking some of the precum that leaked out, he swallows Ryou whole, causing Ryou to cry out. Bakura swallows thickly, feeling the weeping tip pressing into his throat. Ryou arches in pleasure, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Ryou's fist his yami's hair when he relaxes.

Bakura starts to suck gently, watching Ryou's face. The flush on his face had darkened, but not from embarrassment. His passion-darkened eyes were half-lidded, and his swollen lips were parted slightly, allowing soft pants to escape. Ra, his hikari had never looked more beautiful. He could feel his own pants tightening in response to the arousing sight. He sucks much more roughly, eliciting a soft whine from his hikari. Ryou's hips rock forward impulsively, but Bakura's hands hold them back from going very far. A keening, desperate cry escapes echoes from above him. He chuckles, the vibrations running through Ryou, bringing him almost to the edge. Bakura swallows one last time before he pulls away reluctantly from his hikari. He needed to move this to the bedroom before he ended up taking Ryou right here against the door. His hikari whimpers at the loss of his mouth so _invitingly _that Bakura almost recounted his first decision and went back to ravishing his hikari. Ryou had slumped against the wall and was looking at him with pleading eyes. He growls and scoops his hikari up with his arms around his waist. Ryou gasps and grips his shoulders tightly. Their mouths connect again, this time much more heatedly. Ryou presses his body against his yami's, his lust canceling out any embarrassment he may have had about doing it before. Bakura stumbles up the stairs, careful not to run into anything along the way. Their tongues duel hungrily. They arrive at Bakura's room, and the yami presses Ryou against the wall again. He fumbles around for the doorknob, turning when his hand comes in contact. Ryou pushes his hips against his yami's, whining into the kiss. Both men groan when their erections collide. Bakura throws the door open and they stumble in, searching blindly for the bed. Both of them fall suddenly, causing their mouths to lose contact. Bakura moves so that he is hovering over Ryou and begins to suck once again on Ryou's neck. Ryou groans and arches his back into Bakura, gripping his hair.

"Bakura, please." Ryou pleads, pushing his hips upwards to show how much he wanted more. Bakura pulls away and looks at Ryou, realizing that his couldn't wait much longer. He smirks and pulls away completely, making Ryou look at him in confusion. Bakura begins to strip, exaggerating his movements for his hikari's pleasure. Ryou's breath hitches and his eyes catch on his yami's toned chest that was slowly being exposed to him. The muscles ripple deliciously under his tanned skin, making Ryou feel very hot suddenly. The shirt was soon on the floor, and Bakura begins working on his pants, slowly unbuttoning their clasp. His eyes flicker to Ryou's face, almost laughing at the sight. Ryou's eyes were glued to his crotch, anticipation written all over his face. He slides the tight denim off his hips, groaning at the sensation. His member was begging to be free, and it wouldn't be long before it was. His pants join his shirt on the floor. Ryou flushes in embarrassment when he realizes that Bakura had not worn any underwear. Bakura was huge, much larger than he had expected. Bakura notices Ryou's wide eyes and smirks. He crawls forward, drawing Ryou's gaze upward.

"Ready, hikari?" Bakura murmurs, reaching over them and searching for something under his pillow.

"Y-yeah." Ryou answers, taking a deep breath. He was ready, but totally nervous. He had never given himself to anyone before, and he was sure – at least from what he heard Yugi and Malik say – that it would hurt. Bakura finally pulls his hand out from under the pillow, a bottle in his hand. He snaps the cap open and squirts some onto his hand. He lathers three of his fingers with the liquid that comes out. He opens Ryou's legs and bends them, places his fingers near his entrance. He looks up at Ryou for permission. Ryou nods at him and Bakura pushes in slightly, making Ryou hiss in pain. Bakura freezes at the hiss, waiting for Ryou to adjust.

"Deep breaths, hikari. Relax." Bakura coaches. Ryou nods and inhales deeply, willing his muscles to relax. Slowly, they comply, allowing him to adjust. Bakura pushes his finger in completely, gently thrusting it in his hikari at different angles. His hikari emits a soft gasp of pain, which slowly dissipates into a groan when he gets used to the feeling. Ryou was confused as to why Bakura was moving in at different angles.

"Bakura, why are you-" his questions is cut off as Bakura's fingers bend and his nails scrape against _something _inside him and he lets out a strangled scream. His body arches off the bed at the sudden pleasure. He looks at Bakura in surprise, who smirks in answer. Bakura gently pushes against Ryou's prostate, silently adding another finger. Ryou whimpers at the sensation, not knowing whether to focus on the pleasure or the pain. Bakura's other hand gently begins to stroke Ryou's neglected member, which had lost some of its hardness when the pain hit, as a distraction from what he was doing. He makes a scissoring motion, stretching him to allow for room for himself. When he's done, he pushes both fingers against that _spot_ again, sending pleasure through Ryou again. He groans softly, so lost in the pleasure that he doesn't even realize it when Bakura adds a third finger. Bakura thrusts his fingers against the bundle of nerves in him relentlessly, almost driving him over the edge. Suddenly, he's empty, the fingers gone. He whimpers at the loss.

"Bakura…" he whines, reaching for him. Bakura smirks at him; his plan to make Ryou into a little sex-kitten was coming along great. Bakura grabs the bottle and squirts some more onto his hand. He liberally lathers his member and positions himself at Ryou's entrance and lightly pushes the tip against the opening. Ryou whines softly and braces himself for the intrusion.

"Ready?" Bakura asks. Ryou could only nod in answer. Bakura moves forward, slowly sheathing himself inside his hikari. Ryou whimpers in pain at the sensation, while Bakura groans at the tight heat. Gods, his hikari is so _tight_! It was taking everything he had not to start pounding into the little male with no mercy. His self-control was being tested immensely; he was _so _close to releasing, and he hadn't even done anything yet. Bakura leans forward and presses a chaste kiss against his lips. He licks the tears away from his eyes, murmuring gently for him to relax and that the pain would be gone soon. He pauses, although he couldn't stop himself from rocking gently, but never too far in. Ryou wills himself to relax once more, believing and hoping what Bakura said was true. His yami was bigger than his fingers, and his body was working over-time to adjust to his size. Slowly the pain ebbs away, and his body relaxes. Bakura feels the muscles around him relax and the pressure loosening. Ryou rocks his hips forward, showing Bakura that he was ready for him to move. Bakura complies and groans as he pushes further into the tight heat. Ryou releases a surprised moan; he hadn't expected the mix of pleasure and pain to be so…_euphoric_. He groans again as Bakura pushes his body forward, grinding their hips together. Ryou reaches up and digs his nails into Bakura's back, making Bakura bite down on his neck. Bakura groans against his neck, pulling himself almost completely out and pushing back in deeper than before. Ryou groans, wrapping his legs around Bakura's waist as his yami begins to thrust in at different angles again, searching for the spot that would drive Ryou wild. He thrusts forward and Ryou's back arches beautifully off the bed into his yami.

"Bakura!" he cries loudly. Bakura groans, thrusting again into the same spot. He had found it, and he was going to use it to his advantage. Ryou shivers, moving his hips forward, desperately trying to match his other's pace. Both bodies move against each other in perfect sync, small cries emitting from the smaller one, and groans and growls from the larger.

"God, harder! Faster!" Ryou cries, tightening his legs around Bakura's waist. His yami complies eagerly, ramming into his little light. He could feel his own release coming soon, and Bakura grips his hikari's throbbing manhood. He pumps in time with his thrusts, making Ryou buck harder. Bakura smirks, pulling Ryou into a more heated kiss. They rock and move faster as they feel themselves getting closer to their release. Together they climax, Ryou all over their stomachs and Bakura deep inside his little hikari. They collapse against the bed, both panting heavily. Bakura rests his head against his hikari's shoulder wearily. He pulls his head away, placing a light kiss on his hikari's chapped lips and pulls himself out of him and rolls off onto his bed and watches his hikari try to catch his breath, his small chest heaving to fill his lungs. Ryou turns towards him, smiling shyly at him. Bakura smirks at him and pulls him closer and wraps his arms around him. Ryou snuggles against his chest, his eyes drooping closed. Bakura rest his chin on top of Ryou's head, running his fingers through the boy's soft locks.

"Night, 'Kura."

"Night." Ryou's body relaxes completely, his breath evening out. Bakura looks down and watches his hikari's sleeping face, marveling at how the moonlight hit him. The little boy was the epitome of fragile beauty; everything about him is soft and effeminate. Enclosed in his soft body are a beautiful soul, heart and mind that needed to be treated gently so as not to break them. He was like glass: too much pressure and he would shatter into a million pieces. Bakura gently brushes hair away from his forehead, smiling as he stirs and emits a gentle moan.

"Aishiteru." He murmurs softly, wrapping his arm around him again and following his hikari into the land of dreams.

~Owari~

There you have it; my first lemon! Hopefully this will tide you readers over for the next chapter of Pirates!, especially since there are no lemons in that story. Please be gentle! Only constructive criticism allowed!


End file.
